Deception
by EMlit88
Summary: Spoilers for 3x14. When he drinks the tainted champagne and looks into her eyes with earnestness and absolute trust, there's something in the pit of her stomach that tells her she's making a huge mistake. Elijah/Elena one-shot.


Title: Deception

Summary: Spoilers for 3x14. When he drinks the tainted champagne and looks into her eyes with earnestness and absolute trust, there's something in the pit of her stomach that tells her she's making a huge mistake. Elijah/Elena one-shot.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

A/N: So what can I say…I'm a sucker for E/E. I'm sorry I haven't updated/posted anything in a long time, but hopefully this will ease my way back (Sorry, it's so short!). I've been following TVD kinda irregularly this season, so forgive me if some details are glossed over. This is another "lost moment" between the two. Picks up mid-conversation during the toast.

* * *

><p>"Elena," he interrupts her gaze, "Should I be concerned about my mother's intentions?" There's a brief hesitation on her part, but she recovers quickly.<p>

"She just wanted to apologize for wanting to have me killed," she lies. She's gotten so good at lying to people these last couple of years. She keeps telling herself that she hasn't changed, just the circumstances.

"So it's true, then? She's forgiven Klaus?" he asks point blank.

She looks at him with those big, glassy eyes and says what he wants to hear.

"It's true."

She immediately feels bad for lying, and even though she has lied before, there's a sinking feeling stirring in her chest. Although there have been several rough patches between them, Elijah was always upfront with her. Honest to a fault.

She can't help but feel like a terrible person.

She doesn't even register what Esther has said to the party guests until she sees the Originals downing their glasses one by one. Esther's plan to destroy her family is in motion. A plan that could only be accomplished with Elena's own blood.

Why didn't she ask more questions before Esther pricked her finger? She wishes she could go back in time.

Elijah turns to her.

"Cheers," he says with a genuine smile.

She gives him a tentative smile back, but raises her glass anyway. She knows that she's signing off his death warrant. Elena tells herself that it must be done – that this is the only way Klaus can be killed, the only way back to normalcy. She thinks about Jenna and Jeremy and everyone who died at the hands of Klaus. Just because he wanted more power and control. Just because he could. It makes her feel better with her decision.

But when he drinks the tainted champagne and looks into her eyes with earnestness and absolute trust, there's something in the pit of her stomach that tells her she's making a huge mistake.

There's something caught in her throat that stops her from saying anything, and she looks at him through steely eyes, half pleading him not to drink it and half encouraging him to gulp it down. Yes, she's terrible.

She smiles at him again, and she's positive that if Elijah weren't so damn trusting and moral, he would be able to see through her lies.

She watches him swallow.

There's a glint in his eyes that tells her that he believes her. That he really believes he finally has his family reunited again. If he only knew just how united…

She feels absolutely sick to her stomach.

Elijah is going to die. All because of her.

"Something wrong, Elena?" Elijah cuts through her thoughts.

"No," she lies, shaking her head, "Just admiring your house."

"It does have a certain charm and beauty to it," he agrees, looking up at the staircase and across the foyer. His eyes settle back to hers.

"Yes," she replies, "Yes, it does."

He gives her that rare smile of his and for a fleeting second, she swears that they aren't just talking about the mansion. But the feeling dissipates, and she's back to staring at a rather content Elijah glance around the room at his siblings.

She can't do this anymore.

"Excuse me, Elijah. I don't feel so well all of a sudden."

"Are you all right?" he questions, a look of worry gracing his features.

"I'm probably just tired. I just need some fresh air," she lies, managing a small smile.

"Shall I retrieve one of the Salvatore brothers?"

Her face goes pale and she doesn't even want to think about that situation right now. Damon will be mad as hell when he regains consciousness.

"No, it's okay. Why would you think that?" she questions.

"They have been perched on your arms all night. I'm sure you know by now that they are quite taken with you," he observes.

She knows. She wishes everyone would stop pointing it out though.

"I'm perfectly fine without them," Elena mumbles, reassuring both Elijah and herself. She grabs her dress with both hands in an attempt to move.

"I know you are," he replies simply. Elena looks up at him and smiles appreciatively. For the first time, it's genuine.

"You really are looking a little sickly though," he notices, touching her arm in a warm gesture. "Are you sure you are well enough to go by yourself? I can accompany you," he offers.

"No, it's okay," she denies, shaking her head.

He gives her a doubtful look.

"I'm sure," Elena reiterates.

"All right then," he yields, "Good night, Elena."

"Good night." She flashes him her most reassuring smile, before she turns on her heel and lifts her dress off the floor.

Elijah is a good vampire. A good person.

She needs to reverse that spell.

* * *

><p>AN2: Thanks for reading, and reviews are always appreciated :)


End file.
